


Things Missing in Derry, Maine

by richietortellini



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F slur, Homophobic Mentions, Other, adrian mellon - Freeform, adrian mellon deserved better, adrian mellon drabble, derry fair, derry maine, it drabble, it oneshot, rip adrian mellon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietortellini/pseuds/richietortellini
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote for tumblr. You can find me @lemonrichie!





	Things Missing in Derry, Maine

**Author's Note:**

> some homophobic mentions and the use of the f-slur

There were a lot of things missing from the Derry fair that year. From a few of the larger rides to the clown that had been hired every year for the past two decades. Many teens and children steered clear of the festival grounds, having heard stories of monsters and killers that prowled along the fair, looking for their next victim. 

No vacancy was more apparent than that of Adrien Mellon - a happy, proud boy who had lost his life a short year prior. Along the old Kissing Bridge, all his flowers were long wilted and faded like the words scribbled and engraved on the wood they rested upon; left as nothing but another bloodstained fragment of Derry’s violent past.

While many liked to pretend they had forgotten about the existence of such a boy, the presence of his memory loomed all the more as the day dragged on. There were whispers of people seeing his ghost, all bloody and beat up, standing at the edge of the treeline. There were rumours that his death was faked, just another Fag looking for attention. 

There were stories being past around about how he really died, that he had AIDS and the town was just trying to cover it up. That his dick had fallen off while having sex and he bled out. 

Of course, none of it could be further from the truth. The truth that one, Adrian Mellon, was a victim of a hate crime in Derry, Maine. The truth that he was a handsome boy, with a loving boyfriend and a bright future. The truth that other peoples’ ignorance and intolerance cost a boy his life. 

Like many places, Derry tried to forget the presence of one such boy, one with light behind his smile and ambition in his eyes. And, like many places, the truth of Adrian’s untimely, violent death would haunt them for many years to come; always in a whisper, always in the back of their minds.


End file.
